Yaoi Chat
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Basically my friend FORCED me to put this up and continue it, its random at times but its yaoi, txh and some others.main on is TxH its in chat-like form, but that will change if anyone likes it,i will make it into a story STORY like way, with detail.


**Ok so, my friend has been killing me alllll day to post this...what happened was, her computer crashed and she sent me a mail of it from her IPOD, and just for fun, i thought to send her something with Katekyo hitman reborn, and make the main characters from there, tell how they feel, and stuff. And i bet she was laughing like a evil person when reading this...but she said she'd post it if i didn't, and i couldn't afford that so here i am...**

Mukuro: Oya oya? Your computer crashed?  
>Hibari: No need to tell the world, I'll bite you to death!<br>Tsuna: Hiihee! H-hibari-s-san.  
>Hibari: -glares- What is it Herbivore?<br>Gokudera: How dare you glare at Juudaime!  
>Yamamoto: Haha, Ma, ma Gokudera, at least he's not biting him to death right? haha.<br>Gokudera: -Glares- Shut up idiot!  
>Me: GUYS GUYS, WE'RE GOING OFF TOPIC HERE! D: Only Mukuro said something to Nada about her computer, and I guess Hibari too! Now what do you say?<p>

Mukuro: Must be terrible, I wouldn't mind..._sharing mine_ kufufufufu...  
>Hibari: Hn. I don't care for your herbivore friend.<br>Tsuna: W-Well, I h-hope you g-get one soon, o-or somehow fix it. Good l-luck.  
>Gokudera: Nice one Juudaime, expected from him, unlike some people...-glares at Hibari and Mukuro-<br>Mukuro: Oya? I was simply being _kind_ kufufufu.  
>Yamamoto: Why don't you play Baseball with me? I bet it'd be loads of fun haha!<br>Gokudera: She doesn't want to play with you, and with a stupid game, you baseball freak!  
>Yamamoto: Ma, ma, you never know.<br>Ryohei: Or you could extremely have a match with me!  
>Me:...haha...^^; I don't think so...Anyways, good luck in surviving a world with no computer 247. I know I could live, can you though?

**Ok so I sent that to her, and she told me, it didn't crash, she thought the charger was plugged when it wasn't =.=.**

Mukuro: Fukukuku, we seemed to have wasted our time.  
>Hibari: Worthless Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for wasting my time.<br>Tsuna: H-Hibari w-wait-  
>Gokudera: Wasn't like you were doing anything!<br>Yamamoto: But wasn't Tsuna at Hibari's house?  
>Tsuna: Y-YAMAMOTO! -blushing red, looking down, as Hibari glared at him-<br>Gokudera: WHAT! Juudiame, this can't be true, is it?  
>Tsuna: ...I...I was...<br>Hibari: I'll bite you to death herbivore, come back in here!  
>Tsuna: HiiHEE! -Frozen, as Hibari grabs his arm and drags him back inside-<br>Mukuro: Oya oya, seems the topic has turned once more kufufu.  
>Gokudera: JUUDAIME! I'll save you!<br>Me: NO...Gokudera...can't you see...Tsuna sees you so greatly.  
>Gokurdera: What? O.O<br>Me: Yeah, he sees you sooo greatly, he doesn't want to ask from you, because you always help him. Do you want him to feel embarrassed and sad, when you help him? Give him some space; let him talk to other people. -smooth talking to Gokudera, hearing 'noises' from Hibari's house- (H-h-hibaaaaahhhhrii~ p-please, i-i'm NNnaaaahhH~! s-sorryyyy, Tsuna pleaded, as Hibari kept thrusting into him. Tsuna's eyes were filled with tear, at the pain...etc)  
>Gokudera: Oh...Juudaime...just like to think of others...I'll give him what he wants!<br>Mukuro: Kufufufu -Mukuro knew what was going on- Oya, I'm left out from all the _fun_ I'll take him next time.

Gokudera/Yamamoto: Huh?  
>Me: N-nothing!<br>Reborn: Where's Dame-Tsuna?  
>Me: Hibari's is <em>training(punishing)<em>him.  
>Reborn: Ha, (understanding what was going on) MAKE IT CHALLENGING CLOUD!<p>

Everyone leaves, while Tsuna was kept overnight, for his punishment. Tsuna: H-H-HIBAAaaahhhh~!  
>Hibari: Say it properly.<br>Tsuna: c-cahnnnnn't~!  
>Hibari: -smacks-<br>Tsuna: N-noooohhhhh~! p-p-pleaseeee

Mukuro: Oya, Oya, still at it? Can I join in?...

**I know its short, and I wrote some more for her, but sheeee's been bugging me and killing me, and if your reading this Eternal-Anime U WERE and i'm not joking, anyways. If any of you like One piece and like the pairing Zoro and Saniji ( or however u spell it) go check out her story, her first chapter already has 5 reviews, a good sign if u ask me. I don't even like one piece and its gotten my interest. So go check it out, wither u hate one piece or not, and u better review! for me that is, don't, don't review for u o.o don't. (whispers: she becomes pretty arrogant when she does...and i have to deal with it at school...so please do not review...please...) **


End file.
